To Mend a Shattered Soul
by Kaeli-Madym
Summary: No summary as of yet. Just read and review. Warning Blood, death, and violence inside.
1. Prologue: Komori Ka Wo Utau

To Mend a Shattered Soul

_A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I am making no profit from writing this. The only characters I own are original characters who will be appearing within this fanfiction. If anyone wishes to make use of the characters I have created, ask me for permission first. If you don't and I find out you have used my original characters I will report you._

_Author's Note: The song used is an original one that I have written within the last year called 'Lunar Lullaby'. I claim all rights to it. If you wish to borrow it ask me._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Prologue: Komori Ka Wo Utau

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Rest your head,_

_And lay about._

_Close your eyes,_

_You'll soon be out."_

The words slipped from soft, unpainted, lips. The remaining trees seemed to sway the gentle, unheard tune. The pause was brief, only long enough for the vixen to catch her breath. Without a single hitch in her voice she continued to sing...

"_In dancing lights,_

_The starry sky._

_On gentle winds,_

_Your dreams will fly."_

The stars twinkled in the sky, making her words ring true. Curly teal hair danced about the small of her back in the breeze. The air was nice and cool, but did little to cool her heated skin. A lone, salty, droplet escaped her closed eyes, leaving a small clear streak through the blood and grim that had dried upon her cheek.

"_Embrace the moon,_

_Its shining beam._

_You'll be safe,_

_As you dream."_

Her yellow green eyes opened, reflecting the large, bright, full moon with ease. The light contrasted with the dark emotions dancing in her eyes. A deep sadness resided there. Pain, anger, loneliness, and heartache were clear as the moon itself in her eyes. Behind the strong emotions remain an old wisdom. This wasn't the first time such a thing has happened to her.

"_Your daily fears,_

_Put to rest._

_Soon, Little One,_

_You'll pass their tests,"_

Two furry white triangles tipped blue drooped but twitched atop her head, taking in the sounds around her. She knew very well that she was not alone. The silent sobs, whispers, and murmurs echoed quietly, and yet her soft, quiet voice was heard above it all. It were as if the very world was hanging on her every word.

"_A strange man,_

_Soon to come._

_Fight my child,_

_For freedom."_

Five bushy white tails, also tipped blue, lay listlessly on the ground behind her. A cold heavy form was held tightly to her chest. Long tangled white hair with black bangs stained crimson nearly hid the two fluffy red triangles atop the head she cradled to her breast as she slowly rocked forward and back. The lifeless masculine form was clad in black, and two bushy red tails were trapped beneath him and the ground.

"_Your path not easy,_

_Your future so great._

_You must survive,_

_Despite their hate."_

The ground around her, as far as could be seen, was covered in blood and corpses. The battle to drive back their enemies was a success, but it did not come without a price. The war was far from over, regardless of the fact there was only one general... Only one figurehead left to lead them into battle. She alone would have to bring moral to her troops. She alone would hold the burden of their lives and deaths upon her shoulders.

"_Listen my dear,_

_To your heart._

_We must all,_

_Do our part."_

Everywhere she looked, she saw the familiar faces of the people she had lived, loved, laughed, and fought alongside. A frosty gleam entered her eyes, turning then from yellow green to frozen blue. They died for their right to exist. There was no way in hell she'd allow their deaths to be in vain. She would find a way to bring peace back to the land, even if it killed her.

"_The elements join,_

_One by one._

_Soon enough,_

_You'll have your fun."_

The rustle of cloth drew near, accompanied by the sound of firm, heavy footsteps. The smell of rain and wood filled her nostrils, momentarily blocking out the scents of blood, death, and decay. She knew who moved to stand next to her silently. It was one of the three people she had left to truly rely on... No Judging by the glare sent her way by the twin on the man she held so dearly, there was only two left she could rely on.

"_So close your eyes,_

_And go to sleep._

_Dream of those,_

_You've yet to meet..."_

As swiftly as she'd first began to sing she stopped. The lullaby she'd known since childhood complete.

Slowly she released her grip on the body, and removed the coat from his shoulders before gently setting his head on the ground. Pulling the black bloodstained coat on, she'd secure it around her waist and use the spade headed pole arm beside her to assist her to her feet. "Report." Her tone was cold and crisp as her cold eyes turned to look up at the man beside her. "Maeya-sama, We've found Merc..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That poor-" The boy garbed in blue with orange hair shaped into an Elvis style yelled, only to be cut off by a swift punch to his skull. "Shut up, idiot! This is no weak woman. Look at her. She is a leader in a war from before the barrier was created. Probably the only woman to gain such a position in that time frame." The greasy haired boy clad in green yelled as he brandished his fist, gully ready to strike his comrade again. "Yusuke is correct, Kuwabara. This woman should be shone much respect. She has, obviously, earned her position." The red haired man, clothed in pink of all things, spoke up to diffuse the fight before it started. Next to him a short man with black hair and white bangs that defied gravity glared at the screen, his arms crossed. "Guys, please. Watch the screen. You'll miss something important." The toddler sized demigod spoke, bringing their focus back to the screen...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The wounded man on the ground gasped in an attempt to catch his breath. No matter his words, the surviving soldiers waited to remove the spikes that kept him firmly pinned to the ground. His brown hair was matted with blood. The two reddish brown triangles atop his head twitched at the light footsteps that approached him, accompanied by a far heavier set of footsteps. His brown eyes gleamed with pain as tears freely fell from them. His three tails were obviously broken. "Merc?" Maeya called out her voice soft but cold. "What happened out there? You failed to report back. Tou-kun and Aboshen have fallen. Mari has fled in her anger and despair. You and I are all that remain, brother." She questioned her hand resting on the shaft of her specially crafted pole arm.

"What... No... Arri... I'm so sorry!" The brown haired fox cried out in horror at the news. "F...Forgive me..." "What have you done?" She questioned as she stared down at her kin, her eyes narrowed. "The...The Templars... They destroyed the village... They have your kit..." He told her as he continued to try to gain his breath. "How do you know this?" Her voice was but a whisper as the air grew cold and the other soldiers quickly backed away. They knew it best not to stand too close. All eyes rested now on their sole leader, worry, fear, and concern in their eyes.

Merc's eyes darkened. "I told them... I was forced to break my vow... My honor is...no more..." Gasped sounded at his words. He'd dare betray them...betray her after all the trouble he's caused her. "Be happy. Yukai would have made you suffer far worse. See you in the next life." Her tone was sharp as the blade of her weapon as it removed his head from his shoulders. "Goodbye, Virgil..."

_To be continued..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Author's Note: There is a Poll on my profile that will affect how this story turns out. Please stop by and vote._


	2. Chapter One: Sensou Wo Owara

To Mend a Shattered Soul

_A Yu Yu Hakusho fan fiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I am making no profit from writing this. The only characters I own are original characters who will be appearing within this fan fiction. If anyone wishes to make use of the characters I have created, ask me for permission first. If you don't and I find out you have used my original characters I will report you._

_Author's Note: I know the first chapter was a tad short compared to others' work on this site. Please note that I will post as I can, I will not post regularly. Do to my occupation I can vanish for months at a time, but I will promise to keep writing for this fiction even when I am unable to post it. Just please be patient with me. Please note that this fan fiction will contain some rather dark themes._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

To Mend a Shattered Soul

Chapter One : Sensou Wo Owara Seru

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That was brutal! Kuwabara yelled. "Be silent, fool. He betrayed his honor. His life was forfeit." The short demon spoke, his crimson eyes gleaming. "What was that, Shrimp?!" "Hiei is correct. In that time honor was the most important thing in the world, aside from power. But to give you all a bit of insight on the vow mentioned. Virgil's stupidity caused her daughter to be cut from her womb. Her son miraculously survived and was removed prematurely. Virgil had sworn to do everything possible to keep her son safe and alive to make up for what he had caused. At this point in time, the boy was close to six years old." The toddler spoke, his eyes downcast. "How did it happen, Koenma?" Kurama spoke up. "That information is irrelevant at this time. Watch the screen. There is still more for you to see."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Maeya-sama, isn't this the same place?" The tall dark haired man questioned. Concern danced in his green eyes as he looked at the one woman he respected above all others. "Hai. This is the place the Templars once held me... Now they hold my Dae-chan there." The vixen's tone was cold and void of emotions. Her now dark green eyes gave away the deep anger and hatred she held within. "Are you sure you wish to do this alone? We all will do anything to help you, if you wish it so." He reminded her. "Iie. I go alone. Only I can slip past their barrier without issue. They cannot keep me from my kit."

Before them stood a large black tower encased withing a fort of matching stone. The area was covered in frost and snow. Trees were barren. The only sound was the cold howling wind.

For many it could be considered a frightening sight.

"I see... I wish you luck. But if you are not back within two night falls, we will come in after you. Regardless of the consequences." Her dark eyes peered into his own for a moment, before she nodded. "Understood. Leave you in command, Itan." "Hai!" Itan's fist flew to his heart as he swiftly bowed at the hip in respect. She merely nodded her head in acknowledgment, before turning on her heel. She silently made her way down the frozen path, the bandages on her feet the only thing keeping the snow from touching her flesh, as edge of the black coat flapped in the wind behind her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why is she going in alone?" Kuwabara questioned as he turned to look at Kurama. "Her honor as a mother demands it. If her mate was there he would go with her. It is her sole duty to protect her kit now." Kurama spoke up. "I'm more curious about what she meant about being held there herself." Yusuke pipped up. "It is not important to the mission. Do not worry about it. Just watch the screen."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where do you keep him?!" Maeya snarled as she slammed the man clad in a hooded black robe and black pants held together with thick chains, her hand firmly around his throat. "Welcome back, Hime." The hooded man coughed before grinning his teeth shining brightly in the darkness of his hood. "Where is my boy?" She roared, slamming him harder against the stone. "The room reserved just for you." He rasped before he began to chuckle. "Thought he might like being surrounded in the smell of your blood." He taunted as she reared back before ripping his throat out and letting his dying form drop to the ground.

It didn't take her long to find the stairs to the tower. Tackling the stairs three steps at a time, she'd race to the top. She didn't even pause as she dismembered every hooded figure to cross her path. They might have been strong enough to capture and torture her in the past, but that was the past. They were no match for the angry mother now.

As she reached the top of the stairs she reared back and kicked the heavy door off its hinges. The door hit the ground with a loud thud as a gasp escaped the vixen's lips, her hand raised to cover her mouth briefly. "Daemon!" She yelled out, fear evident in her voice as she darted into the room. Drawing her weapon from the holster on her back, she quickly reached the center if the room where a small figure was encased in ice. With a quick precise strike, the ice fell apart as she she put the weapon back. Catching the child's form before he hit the ground, she'd fall to her knees. Clutching him to her chest she'd rock back and forth trying to warm him.

"Kaa-san?" The soft voice caught her attention as she pulled back slightly to look into the boy's face. "Where's Tou-san?" His question brought tears to her eyes as she slowly rocked her little one. "Tou-san is with Nee-chan now. He's so proud of you, Dae-chan." Her voice cracked lightly as she spoke. Daemon smiled up at his mother tiredly. "I'll tell them you miss them... Kaa-san..." He whispered as his eyes closed and his breathing slowed. "No! Dae-chan! Don't leave Kaa-san!" She'd cry out, attempting to shake him awake, to no avail. "Daemon!"

Her anguished scream bounced off the wallsas the room grew thick with ice. She didn't even realize when she had stepped outside the fort with her son's body cradled tightly to her chest. Her feet carried her back to camp. The only thing behind her was the fort encased in ice.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This is so sad!" Kuwabara bellowed tears running down his cheek. "Stop your whining. It'd have never happened had she not left him behind to go to war." Hiei snorted as the four pairs of eyes moved to glare at him. "Be quiet! I will not hear ill words at her expense. You know not what she has suffered. This is the one person my father fears, that alone should warrant your respect!" Koenma's outburst was unexpected, but startling.

"Emna fears this woman? Why? Its not like a demon can actually harm a god." Yusuke spoke up, a confused look on his face. "Youko mentioned a legend he thought was a myth, but he refuses to say more..." Kurama spoke up as Koenma sighed. "Just watch there is not much left to show you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This is it, eh, Arrinae-sama?" Itan questioned with a small sigh. "Are you sure this is the way it must be done? There has to be another way to bring about our goals to fruition." "Hai. This is the only way it can be done. I will not allow our kind to suffer slavery and death for simply existing. It must end here and now, lest we tear the world in twain." Maeya stated offering her second in command a small sad smile. "Tou-kun and the kits will forgive me in time, if they do not already understand and except it. I will not have another take my place, when I can do so without issue... It's time..." Itan nodded sadly. "It's been an honor fighting beside you. They would be proud." That said he'd step away and move to join the other gathered warriors. "I can only hope..." she murmured knowing her words would still reach his ears.

"Damatte imasu!" Maeya called out over the murmuring crowd. Instantly they quieted down as they eyed the woman who'd lead them into battle. "Those whom have families, those who still have something to do or protect, those not willing to lay down their life for this cause step forward." her order was swiftly carried out. "You are freed from your vow. Go to your homes, your families and remain where you belong. Live your lives as best you can. I am honored to have known each and every one of you and am thankful for all that you have done for me. I cannot demand any more of your precious time." There was a small uproar at her words that only stopped when she raised her arm.

"This will be our final stand. We will likely fall, we shall do so with honor. We will die fighting for the right for our kind to live! Those leaving us beware with our deaths there will be a change. It won't be too noticeable at first, but it will be quite obvious. Live your lives for those who have given and will give theirs." She let her words settle for a moment as the gathered men looked at her in awe and fear.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I don't understand... Why lessen her own numbers before a battle?" Yusuke questioned as Kuwabara stared at the screen n awe. "Hn. She knows they will not survive." Hiei quietly answered, his eyes never leaving the screen as the battle began. "Why not run to fight another day?" "Because, this outcome would still happen, with far more bloodshed on her hands. She is very wise..." Kurama murmured. "Hard to believe they are going to fall to a bunch of humans." Kuwabara murmured. "The humans were at their strongest during their 'holy' Crusade. This is the final battle of that crusade. After this they went on a bloody rampage..." Koenma spoke before a bright flash filled the screen catching their attention once more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The light faded as snow began to fall towards the battle field. There the light had originated stood Maeya, on her back ice began to gather and grow taking the shape of wings. As her eyes opened she'd flash a cheeky grin at her remaining comrades. They may be fighting a losing battle, but it was over quite yet. Her fellow warriors seemed rejuvenated at the sight of their leader's wings. They seemed more confident than they had at the start of the battle.

"Heh. Want'a try that move again, hiretsu na yatsu?" She questioned one of the human men who faced her, his eyes wide in awe and fear. "What are you?" "I am the Shimono Tenshi, as your people have dubbed me. Did you really not know who you dared to attack?" She laughed as she raised a single hand, at the action the falling snow formed needles in the air above them. With a smirk, the ice needles rained down upon the battle field. Without pause she raised her weapon and leapt into the fray, her icy wings flapping in the wind to add to her speed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ice wings? What kind of kitsune demon is this chick?" Yusuke yelled out in shock as Koenma chuckled sadly. "Who ever said she was a demon. She is one of the holiest of beings to ever walk the earth..." That caught the others' attention quickly. 'Eh?!" "Hn." "Huh?" "Is she a goddess? I thought they weren't allowed to interfere on the mortal plane." Kurama spoke up quietly. "She is the offspring of the Kitsune Mother and a male Templar who stole ice abilities from their rightful owns and murdered them to do so. She is the best healer the world has ever known. And the one person who's suffered far more than anyone I've ever known." Koenma spoke, a look of awe and sadness in his eyes. IT was obvious that he was inspired by this woman. "The daughter of Inari, huh..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This was it, she was the last one standing. Her wings had long since broken and she was barely standing. Her tails had been sliced from her and her left arm was limp, motionless at her side. Before here were the thirty wounded but living humans. All of which had circled around her yelling and taunting trying to make the 'foolish' onna cry before they finished her off. However when she threw her head back and laughed they all stepped back, confused and afraid. They had won, so why did she dare laugh at their victory.

"What would you say,

To those who set your fate,

If there were a way,

To change the cards you've been dealt?

Would you really change your fate,

Despite the price you'll pay,

To escape the hate,

If only for little while?

Would you give another one's life,

To alter your destiny,

Regardless of the strife,

That is sure to follow?"

She let her words sit for a moment before answered her own question. "No! I would never change a damnedable thing! I'd do everything the exact same way because I choose peace!" At her words a bright light would engulf the battle zone. Every soul that had fallen appeared within the circle, human and demon alike. One by one they all seemed to merge together as a soft chant sounded. The words were of an unknown language that sounded unearthly. When the light finally faded the vixen still stood, now alone in the battle zone. Where the humans once circled her they now lay on the ground lifeless. "Toushiro..." The name rolled off her lips breathlessly as her body dropped to the ground never to move again. A pulse of energy throbbed from her body as a barrier grew, separating the humans, the demons and those of godly blood. Never again would the three bloods mix or fight, so long as the newly formed barriers stood strong...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_To be continued..._

_Author's Note: Alright guys and gals now that I have the majority of the back story in place the real story can begin. More of the back story will be revealed in time. I do hope you are all enjoying what I have written thus far. Please leave me a review or with your thoughts and questions and I'll answer them as best as I can. I really wish to know what you think of it thus far. Thank you for taking the time to read this!_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
